


Turned On

by jupiter_james



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer thought he'd seen everything until he saw this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned On

There were precious few things in the world that could render Seifer Almasy, notorious bully and badass, rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. In fact, to this date, there was only _one_ thing that could cause his entire body to freeze, and he was looking at it right now.

Squall Leonhart was on his bed, pants pulled off, _masturbating_. Though a foolish thought, Seifer couldn't help but think that he had assumed Squall was chaster than a monk. How else could the Ice Queen be? _I thought I'd seen everything. Until I saw this,_ Seifer mused, taking his fill of the view.

Squall's eyes were closed, head tossed back to rest against the wall. His right hand worked over his shaft at an unhurried pace. His lips parted slightly as pre-cum dripped from the tip of shaft. Seifer swallowed hard. Squall slicked the pre-cum down his length, curling his toes and quickening his pace just slightly.

Seifer's hard-on was painful as it strained the front of his pants. He could feel his face burning. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He leaned closer to the doorway and caught himself on the frame, almost falling over in surprise when Squall carefully and deliberately slipped a finger inside his own ass, keeping pace with the strokes his other hand was making.

It was almost impossible to tear his gaze away from that display, but when he did, he raised his eyes to see a pair of stormy gray ones looking straight at him. Damned if he wasn't making the worst mistake of his life stepping through that doorway, but there was nothing for it. He was _just so fucking turned on._

Wordlessly he removed his clothes and crawled into the bed next to Squall, never breaking their eye contact. The Ice Queen's face showed no emotion, but for his eyes, shining and dark with need. Feeling his chest squeezed tightly, Seifer bent forward and kissed his best friend and worst enemy. Squall responded immediately, searing their lips together, forcing Seifer's teeth apart with his tongue. Still they stared at each other. Squall broke the kiss with a gasp as Seifer pushed away intruding hands and moved on top of him, rubbing their shafts together. Squall's teeth clicked together as he bit back a groan. Both of them were soaked with pre-cum, but Seifer rubbed them together until he was drenched, unwilling to hurt Squall ever again.

As much as he had readied them physically, Seifer was ill-prepared for the rush of heat he felt as he slid inside of Squall as carefully as he could. Squall's body arched up to meet his thrust and he raised his hands over his head to grab the bed frame. A low sound tore from the back of Squall's throat, almost sending Seifer over the edge. His entire body felt electrified as he moved inside and against Squall. It amazed him how incredibly _free_ Squall looked when he was being screwed. He abandoned himself completely to the feelings, enjoying every thrust, tug, bite and kiss that Seifer gave him. Trusting him to do everything right.

Seifer couldn't stop now even if he wanted to. His eyes greedily devoured the picture below him as he thrust in Squall. He'd never felt anything like it in his life. Never anything so good. Squall's body was more honest than his personality could ever be. In this situation, his muscles tightened and relaxed with every wave that brought him closer to release. His eyes rolled back as his gasps became more and more insistent. He was close. So close. Seifer reached up to trap Squall's wrists over his head as he quickened his pace, determined to make them come together. Squall's eyes flew open, searing, sending them both over the edge in an explosion of orgasm that ripped Squall's name from Seifer's mouth in a shout.

Minutes dragged on, and though Seifer had pulled out of him, Squall made no move to push his heavy body off of him. Neither one of them spoke a word. Seifer wanted to say something badly, but felt acutely like it would sound too cheap for what had just happened.

He remained silent as Squall's hand came up to touch his hair lightly. Trusting and thankful. Forgiving.


End file.
